Project Summary/Abstract: African Americans have the highest death rates from cervical and colorectal cancers than any other racial or ethnic group. Effective screening and treatment exist for the pre-cancerous conditions that lead to the development of these deadly cancers, but there is low adherence among African Americans. Public Health Television (PHTV), in partnership with the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center, proposes to increase screening and treatment adherence for pre-cancerous among low-income African Americans for these 2 cancers by developing video-based training for patient navigators. Patient navigation refers to using lay members of the community to guide and support underserved populations through the process of obtaining screening and medical care for chronic diseases. NCI endorses patient navigation as a means to help underserved populations obtain more timely cancer treatment. PHTV will combine the concept of patient navigation with its proven process of culturally specific health communication to engage low-income African Americans in the secondary prevention of colorectal and cervical cancers. 2 specific aims will accomplish this objective. First, PHTV plans to produce a video/DVD series to train patient navigators to guide low-income African American patients through participating in colorectal cancer screening and adhering to follow up treatment for pre-cancerous polyps. Second, PHTV will develop content for a video/DVD series to train patient navigators to assist low-income African American women with cervical cancer screening algorithms and compliance with treatment for human papillomavirus (HPV) associated pre-cancerous cervical lesions. PHTV will identify and meet target group information needs with our proven culturally specific production process that uses members of the target population to design messages. Focus groups of low-income African Americans and review meetings comprised of navigators currently working with minority patients in urban settings will be conducted to identify barriers and solutions for increasing participation in secondary prevention activities. An Advisory Panel comprised of representatives from comprehensive cancer centers, public health agencies, and the American Cancer Society will validate feasibility of plans to produce and evaluate the videos among patient navigators working across Ohio and in Harlem, New York, using a web-based tracking system. These efforts will enable PHTV to successfully launch and test a video based navigator-training program in Phase II. PATIENT NAVIGATOR VIDEO TRAINING FOR CANCER IN LOW-INCOME AFRICAN AMERICANS Project Narrative Relevance: Public health relevance lies in the potential to develop a transferable instrument designed to increase participation in screening procedures and treatments to prevent invasive cervical and colorectal cancers among a population dying from these diseases at disproportionate rates. This will result in reduced overall health care costs to society. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]